


More Than a Hangover

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [34]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Phil doesn't like drunkness, SHIELD Christmas Party, but clint loves peppermint, family guy referance, fluff at the end, nick almost pees himself, prompt, still better than 50 shades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets drunk at the office Christmas Party. Phil doesn't like that too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for: D/s AU Phil&Clint are at some holiday/work party thing, and Clint gets a little bit more than tipsy- hanging off and rubbing himself allowed Phil because he can. Phil is less than pleased. In the throes of Clints hangover the next morning, Phil punishes him.

It was SHIELD’s famous Christmas Party. 

All of the Doms and Subs were in the best suits and dresses, and everybody knew they were in for the time of their life tonight. 

Clint giggled softly as he looked around the room for his Dom, Phil. Clint may or may not be more than a lot drunk, and he was really in need of Phil’s warm body pressed against his. 

Clint knew he probably shouldn’t have had that many glasses of punch, he knew it was always spiked, but it tasted like peppermint and Clint _loves_ peppermint. 

Smiling, Clint spotted Phil talking to Natasha and Nick across the dance floor. Humming to himself, Clint all but skipped over to his Dom. 

Clint didn’t understand what Phil was talking about with Nat and Nick, but Clint knew his voice sounded like liquid cinnamon. Hot and spicy and _god,_ so sexy. 

Unable to help himself, Clint wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist and cuddled up as close to him as he could. 

Clint knew Phil didn’t like PDA’s, and when Clint was sober, he wasn’t much for them himself. But, _come on,_ Clint is tipsy, Phil is wearing his Prada suit in blue pinstripes (mouth-watering).

Clint giggled in spite of himself and hooked his chin over Phil’s shoulder to look at Nat and Nick, oblivious to Phil’s stiffness. 

Clint grinned, “Heeeeeeeeeeey”

Nat gave Clint and exasperated smile, “Hello Clint”

Clint winked, and nuzzled his nose against Phil’s neck. 

Phil huffed and looked at Clint, “You’re drunk”

Clint kissed Phil quickly, “And you’re sexy”

Phil gave Clint an unimpressed stare while two steps away Nick tried not to choke on his laughter. 

“Uh...Phil... Looks like you may need to take your boy home”

Clint pouted and gave Phil his best puppy dog eyes, “Phiiiiiiiiiiiilll, I don’t wanna goooo”

Phil just shook his head, “Too bad. We’re leaving”

Clint whined as Phil untangled Clint and frogmarched him out of the party. 

Clint whimpered when Phil shoved him into the car, “Can’t believe you embarrassed me like that”

Clint just pouted as Phil got into the driver’s seat and drove them back to their apartment. 

Clint knew that Phil was mad at him. Clint knew that Phil hated anybody getting drunk. Clint knew that but come _on,_ it was just once!

Phil drove them home in silence, not even speaking when they walked up the steps into their apartment. 

Clint just watched him slam into his office before collapsing onto the couch and falling asleep. 

 

*******

Clint woke up the next morning to a splitting headache, a dry mouth, and little to no memory of the night before. 

_The SHIELD Christmas party was last night..... Fuck, did I get drunk? Shit, Phil is gonna **murder** me.   
_

“I see you’re awake”

**_Fuck..  
_ **

“Heeeeeey, Phiiiiilll....”

Phil glared at him, “Don’t give me that crap. You know you’re in trouble.”

Clint scratched at his head, “Oops?”

Phil’s expression didn’t change, “Knees. Now”

Clint groaned, “Phil, I have a huge-”

“KNEES!”

Groaning from the noise, Clint thunked to his knees and tried to keep the nausea down. 

Clint hears Phil walk around him in a slow circle before standing at attention right in front of Clint’s face. 

“You know what to do”

Clint looked up at Phil, “Phil you know my g-”

Phil just growled, putting Clint in his place immediately. 

Clint sighed and dropped down into a push-up position. 

Clint grunted when Phil stood on top of him, his ribs being crushed into the floor. “I want 100 reps, counted. Begin”

Clint groaned and swallowed back bile as he began to count a 100 push-ups. Clint was strong, but Phil was all muscle, and the pressure from where he’s standing is difficult to work around. 

At 100 reps, Clint’s arms collapsed underneath him, and he face-planted into the carpet. 

Clint groaned at the pain in his body, and felt relief when Phil jumped off of his back. 

Clint turned his head to the side and looked up at Clint. 

Phil just looked down at him,”You gonna get drunk again?”

Clint closed his eyes, “I’ll try not to. You know how I can’t resist peppermint”

Phil just sighed and lifted Clint up and walked with him into the kitchen, “Every year and you never learn. You’re lucky I love you”

Clint just rolled his eyes and cuddled up against Phil, “Mhmmmm”

Phil just laughed, “You’re impossible”

“And yet you love me”

“And yet I love you. God help me....”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
